yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 18: Teaching one's Kin part 1
Akikogod.png|Akiko Akingod.jpg|Kin Kin: He stood at the door intensively to Akiko's home. It had been a Saturday, and the weather was fair. But it was still cold outside. Kin wore a jacket with fur around the collar. A pair of crisp blue jeans and converses sneakers. His hair wild and spiked , he wore the jacket opened . A black shirt underneath it. And a belt to hold up his pants. He smelled like strong cologne , that smelled like he had been to young to be wearing. His bright golden eyes had been staring at her front door untill he pulled his gloved hands up and began to knock on the door lightly as he waited for her to answer it. Ashely: She was lying on her stomach on her bed, her feet swinging back and forth as she continued to read from her favorite book by J.R.Ward. Her brother had searches everywhere for the last book in the series. That was when she heard a knock at the front door. She quickly rolled off the bed, surprisingly very gracefully. She quickly looked in the mirror to make sure that her red locks weren’t out of place. Walking across the hard wood floor, she could feel the coldness of the wood through her wool socks. She looked down at herself before opening the door. She was wearing an over sized grey sweater that showed off a plum, lace chemise that was hugged against her body. Her black jeans were plastered to her slender legs, she was dressed for comfort. She gripped the front door knob and opened the door just enough to peek her head outside. To her surprise, Kin was standing there all bundled up to fight the cold weather. “Kin, this is a surprise.” She opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. “Come inside before you freeze.” Kin Tasanagi: He welled in, head up high as he examined her home. He looked down at the spot where the men she had killed just a few weeks ago had been. He wasted no time in addressing her as he put both his hands into his pockets. Making his way only to push her down onto her couch with inhuman strength. If he had been successful her body would have blasted into the couch as he hovered over her. Eying her. " So I think it's time we addressed your abilities. And the things you can do. Your a monster now Akiko. Embrace that. " He said walking over abs hovering over her. " I am your alpha. And you are apart of my pack. You'll do as I say. When I say to. My word is law... Do you understand. " Kin sId as his eyes flared a bright red for a moment. Ashely: Akiko steeped back, making room for Kin’s form. She followed his eyes as they focused on the spot where she had killed and eaten those two men. She lowers her head at the memory, ashamed at what she had done in the name of survival. Then she is flung from where she is standing and pushes onto the couch. She arches up, her eyes glowing a bright blue from annoyance. She sits there on edge as she listens to his words. ‘She lifts her head and looks straight at him as he calls her a monster. “I never asked to become a monster, I wanted to protect the city, to make a difference. “ She grits her teeth together, wanting to disagree with him but knows deep down that he is her alpha. As his eyes flare red, she looks down at the ground in submission. “I know that you are stronger than me and I will listen to what you say.” She bites her lower lip and stands. “But I am still my own person and I make my own decisions.” Her head slowly lifts to look into his red eyes. Kin Tasanagi: He'd keep his scowl. The room reveled in silence before he smiled and his eyes shinned a bright gold again . " Great, that's what I wanted to hear. " his smile seemed innocent , claiming almost. Showing that he still had some what of innocence within him. Despite how dark he may seem or appear. He knew that she had Been honest in what she said. He could hear it in her heart beat and this alone made him proud. " I won't lie. I'm new at this kind of thing. I'm going off sheer instinct here. " he said crossing his arms. " Who's to say that I won't mess up. I remember you saying that. That if you had the power to. You would make a difference. Keep that mentality. " He opened his hand out to her. " C'mon. I have to show you what I know. " his hand was out reached to her for her to take. Ashely: Her face softened at his words, coming to the conclusion that he was here to help her and not to hinder her. He did make her stronger, she could feel the strength deep within her, she just needed the chance to let it out. She should thank him for changing her life but she needed to see what she could do first. He still had called her a monster and she was worried about what would happen to herself if she could not control it. She looked at his out stretches hand and instead of taking it she ran out of the room. She raced to her room, slipping her feet into the black boots that were placed neatly beside her bed. She then grabs her green scarf and wraps it around her neck. She comes back to the family room to find Kin still standing there; she takes a hold of his hand. “I want to learn more about what I am and what I can do.” Kin Tasanagi: Kin nodded and didn't waste any time. He took her , letting her get Into his black mustang , he'd turn the engine letting the car roar as he drove off to what had been a recent crime scene. As he approached the scene he got up handing her a police jacket. The area had been in the middle of district 1. What appeared to be the crime of a murder. Kin walked over with Akiko flashing his badge to everyone. " E.O.D. Officer Tasanagi. Someone give me the feedback on the situation. " " Who's the girl " " She's a volunteer. Just answer the question. " The Foresincs of the situation gave kin the stink eye before going on with what he was told. " Looks like a rape and murder. The only evidence we have is a shoe. Left by the attacker more or less and his weapon. But apprantely he had been wearing gloves because there's no evidence of finger prints. Which also makes us believe that this may be premeditated. " kin nodded lightning his cigeratte. This situation making him look older than what he had honestly been. " Alright thanks we'll take it from here. " Kin turned to Akiko and smirked. " I want you to try to re-create what you think may have happened here. Using your sense of smell. It's your strongest asset at times. Your hearing... And even your sense of touch. " He said touching her nose, her mouth and ears. The skill kin had been referred to had been his instincts. Through marital training. Kin has used his genius and his dog like sense's to create a counter measure against those with superior speed and fighting a hidden opponent. Using all of his sense's at once It gives a Kin a near 360 field of vision Using his sense's it gives him an increased sense of awareness. Which helps him in a lot of ways within his 360 field arond himself. Using the element of the Sekkiuken techniqe to push this base to a further extent. He also has the ability to automaticlly see a 50 meter field of vision around himself which can be extended through training. This instinct mode is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal forms. Using this involuntairy his instincts would flare and create an non-corpoeral form to combat the one that was made against him. Kin does this as a counter-measure and cannot do this on his own. With his instinct's he's able to see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. This being stated it allows him to see enemies and civilians through any layout and predict their movements. It also shows points of interest such as objects that can be used to stage accidents. Akiko would be able to do this to. ( Now I want you to have her sniff the scene using her wolf abilities listed above, she can also see smells in the air which may. Lead her right to the killer. I'll let you decided on how you want to do it. But that's your assignment. ) = Ashely: She gripped onto the seat as Kin drove them into District 1. She had never really ventured out of District 2, her father never let her go too far. She could see lights flashing in the distance, they were traveling towards the lights. They parked in front of the crime scene, Akiko followed Kin as he got out of the car and handed her a jacket. She slipped the jacked on and stared at the words on it. –Why was he handing me a police jacket? What is he having me do?- She thought about it while she followed Kin to another officer. She watched him wide eyed as he flashed his badge to the officer and explained that he was E.O.D. Her face goes serious as she hears Kin explain who she is. She looks straight at the cop’s eyes, making herself appear older and confident. She listens as they talk, spotting different clues of a struggle and the murder that must have happened just a few hours ago. “Recreate the scene? I am able to do that?” she looked around, taking a deep breath and following Kin’s instructions. She walks closer to the scene and sniffs in the different smells. A waft of scents penetrate her nostrils. So many scents invade her mind, she can smell the man that had walked this very street this morning with his cup of black coffee. She walks closer to the chalk outline of the female that had died here. She tried to memorize the scent; she could smell her vanilla body wash, her sweet mint tooth paste, and the fear that she had given off while she was being raped. Akiko quickly turned away from the scene, trying to collect her thoughts before she continued. Now knowing the females scent she tries to locate the murders scent. There is was, a musky smell that slithered its way into her nose. The smell attacked her senses just like he had attacked the poor woman. She kneels down on the cold ground as she sniffs in slowly. The smells sending images into her mind. She can see the woman standing on the side of street probably on her cell phone, since the smell lingered there. Akiko turns her head to the right, spotting the scent of the man as he comes down the street. His scent is consumed by lust and rage. This was an impulsive kill. Akiko stands up and looks down the side street, able to see that the man’s scent has been following the females for a while. –This is why people need to be more observant.- Going back to where the murder took place, Akiko followed the man’s scent. She snuck up behind the woman and took her by surprise. The man had thrown the woman on the ground and got on top of her struggling body. The man’s scent overtook the scene, she could tell that the woman had no chance of getting out of the situation. He was too driven by need and aggression. Akiko took a minute to herself, feeling her emotions all over the place as she had to see exactly what happened to this poor woman. Going back to the scene after a few minutes, Akiko had to watch helplessly as the man over powered the woman. He had taken a weapon and help it to the woman. Looking around Akiko spotted the knife that the man must have taken out; she could see as the woman’s scent grew more desperate and weak. Akiko could sense that the woman had ended up just giving up. A growl escapes Akiko’s lips –Why would she just give up? Why didn’t she just continue to fight him- With her anger rising, the scents grew stronger and showed Akiko a clear view of what had happened. Talking out loud she explained to Kin what had happened to the woman. “He attacked her, bringing her to the ground so that he could over power her. He brought out his knife and held it to her, her blood was not spilt yet. The man then….” Her words ended as she could smell the musk of the man’s sweat, the stink of his liquids that stilled stained the ground, and the horror of the woman as she was raped mercilessly by the man. “She was raped Kin, he had rendered her helpless and then he raped her. “ Her teeth are clenched as her words come out in a growl. She could see it all, how he had his way with the woman. Then the bloodshed came, just as soon as the man had come. He stabbed the woman once in the gut, then over and over up her body. She could smell and see the blood splatters that traveled up the pavement. “He stabbed her nine times, his strength depleted with each thrust of the knife. He then was spooked by something, explains why his shoe and weapon was left at the scene.” Her eyes flash a bright red as she can see the path the murderer took to escape the scene. She looks back at Kin with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She runs away from the scene, following the path that the man left. –Embrace the Monster Akiko, he is the scum that is ruining this world. He found a helpless woman and killed her in cold blood. Kin gave you this strength for a reason, use it.- She had no idea just how fast she was traveling, before she knew it she found herself standing in front of a decaying building. She stormed into the building, following the disgusting scent of the man. There he was, her eyes focused as she looked through the wooden door of the small room. He was crouched on the ground, huddled in a ball still covered in the female’s blood. Using all of her strength Akiko kicked the door down, the door went flying . The man stood up in fear, he screamed as he spotted her glowing red eyes. She could feel her canines lengthen and her nails grow as she stepped into the room. ‘What the hell are you?” The man sheepishly said. “I am here to teach you a lesson.” She steps closer to the man, her eyes never leaving his face. “I know what you did, I know you raped and killed that woman. Who do you think you are? Do you think you are so big and bad? Well guess what? There are bigger and badder things out there. And they are after you!” She crouches and flings herself at the man, slamming himself into the wall she takes him down to the ground. “PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES SCUM!” She bares her fangs and screams at the man. He passes out due to pure fright and horror. She can smell the scent on him. She grabs the man by his shirt collar, dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. She drags him out of the building. She can feel eyes on her as she drags the man down the street and back to the scene of the crime. She walks up beside Kin and swings the man onto the crime scene, his body coming to a stop right where he had killed the woman just a few hours ago. She turns to Kin, her eyes still not going back to their original color. “This is the man that did it.” Kin Tasanagi: Kin watched as she ran off and he smirked. He waited patiently for her to show up and she had. Kin squatted down eying the culprit with both hands I. His pockets. " Good work Akiko. Very impressive. Foresincs team let's get a scan. " " Impossible ! There's no way she could have been able to trace that so quickly with no gear or anything. " The FS said with sheer denial in his voice. " Looks like she did... This guys scans match 100% he's a perfect match down to the T. " The Foresincs team scanner said as he turned his attention over to there commanding officer. " This young girl... Where did you find her. " Said the Cheif. Akiko at this time would be surrounded by KPD praising her while kin stood in the background. " She's a friend I made who wants to make a difference. " Cheif Brownie tilted his head to eying her. " Tell her if she wants a job on The KPD Foresincs team she has one. Nose for detail like hers is going to be useful. Broke a record to , fastest case closed. " Kin turned his attention back to Akiko by now after the crowd had died down. Signaling her to the car where they'd drive off. " Here. " He'd toss her 850 dollars and continue driving. " You made a difference in the city just now be happy. Because of you that girls family will get to be at ease that her killers behind bars. But I have to ask... Why didn't you kill him yourself ? " Ashely: Akiko swallows the lump that is now in the back of her throat as so many people come up to praise her work. Her nerves were dying down and she had a chance to smile as she realized that she did do an amazing job. She had helped the city, she had done something she always wanted to do. She was able to make a difference. She takes Kin’s cue and makes her back to his car. She takes a seat and is smiling ear to ear. This was the first night in a while that she had actually felt like herself. The beast inside of her was content with what she had done for the young girl’s family. The money hits her lap as she is deep in thought, she looks down at the bills and is shocked by the amount. “Thank you for the money, but I did it because I wanted to.” She lets the money lay there, not too interested in it. “Killing him would have been too easy. I was too angry and I would have done it quick and swift. He does not deserve to die so easily. He deserves to rot with his own thoughts. I want him to be reminded of what he did everyday of his life. I want him to wake up from a nightmare of seeing my fury, I want him to be scared to close his eyes.” She looked out the window and discovered that her eyes had gone back to red because she was thinking about the man. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and relaxed. Akiko opened her eyes and staring back at her was her new bright blue eyes. Category:Ark 20